Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 051
Erzähler: „Noch immer knien die beiden Freunde vor der Frau, die erst vor wenigen Minuten verstorben war. Ihr gemeinsames Schweigen füllt den Raum mit einem unbeschreiblichen Gefühl der Angst. Wieso passierte so etwas? Warum geschah dies alles ohne Vorwarnung und gegen den Willen des Betrachters? Sie wissen es beide nicht. Mit leeren Augen verlässt er das Zimmer, seine Schritte sind unregelmäßig und schrappen über den Teppich, welcher im Flur ausgelegt wurde. Bevor die Zimmertür hinter ihm ganz zugefallen war, hörte er ein letzte Mal die Stimme seines Freundes. Nach einem Knittern konnte Mind die Betonung vernehmen, die ihn absolut faszinierte. In einer Ruhe, die er selbst in diesem Moment nicht mehr aufbringen könnte, hört er die reimende Verse von Petrus- er liest der Toten ein Gedicht vor. Leider zu spät- was hätte sie wohl zu seinem Liebesbeweis gesagt? Die Szenerie klingt aus. Wir befinden uns wieder im Waldstück von Kythera vor der Tropfsteinhöhle." Mind richtet sich langsam auf, wodurch das Gebüsch durch seine Bewegungen zu rascheln beginnt. Carpaccio, der gerade den Pfad an ihm entlang gegangen ist, blickt hellhörig auf. „Ist noch etwas?“, fragt er, da er den Boten des Liebhabers im Gestrüpp vermutet. Er wiederholt sich. „Wie soll ich jetzt reagieren?“, denkt sich Mind perplex. Er würde ihn doch sofort der Spionage verdächtigen.. „Einen schlechtgesonnenen Mitspieler kann ich mir nicht leisten, das würde alles ruinieren..“ Er zieht sich seine Kapuze ins Gesicht und dreht sich von ihm weg. „Hey, warte doch. Wenn es noch etwas für das Spiel zu wissen gibt, dann will ich es wissen!“, ruft Carpaccio ihm laut hinterher, der sich nun ebenfalls vom Pfad abgewandt hat, um ihm folgen. Mind wird schneller, er schiebt sich durch den dicht bewachsenen Waldstrich, vorbei an stechenden Ästen und picksenden Dornen, die vom Gestrüpp herabhängen, der Widerstand wird immer größer, da sich immer mehr um seine Beine wickelt und seinen Gang verlangsamt. Carpaccio kämpft sich ebenfalls durch das Geäst, und der blaue Film überzieht wieder seine Hände, was Mind mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter erhaschen konnte. Sein Verfolger wird etwas lauter in der Tonlage und schreit ihm hinterher. Mind schaut an einigen Bäumen vorbei und sieht schon eine kleine Straße, die aus dem Dorf herausführt. Daraufhin entdeckt er ein ihm wohlbekanntes hübsches Gesicht, welches sich ihm zugewandt hatte, als das Geraschelte nicht mehr zu überhören war. Sie schaut ihn lächelnd an, sinkt dann aber zu Boden. „Ahh helfen sie mir, ich wurde überfallen..“ Mind blickt sie verwirrt an, nachdem er sich umgeschaut hatte. „Was..? Bitte?“ Er bückt sich aber dennoch und greift nach ihrer Hand und zieht sie zu sich hinauf. Carpaccio taucht hinter ihnen auf und hält kurz inne, als Sie Mind umarmte. „Ein Wunder, das sie mich gehört haben...Ich danke ihnen für ihre Aufmerksamkeit!“ Sie drückt ihn fest an sich. Er schwitzt etwas vom ganzes hin- und her durch den Wald. Carpaccio geht einen Schritt auf beide zu und überlegt sich eine gescheite Wortwahl für dieses Missverständnis. „Oh, es tut..tut mir Leid, guter Mann! Ich habe sie wohl mit einem Bekannten verwechselt. Dabei sind sie dieser schönen Lady nur zu Hilfe geeilt- schön, dass es noch solche Cavaliere gibt! Entschuldige, das ich wie ein wahnsinniger Verfolger ausgesehen habe- sie haben sich sicherlich sehr erschrocken?“ Mind versteht langsam und lächelt ihn nur kurz an. „Ja, das ist doch kein Problem. Sie müssen mich wohl wirklich verwechselt haben..“, entgegnet er erleichtert. Sie kichert leise vor sich hin, als sie dieses unbeholfene Gespräch beobachten durfte. Einmalig! Beide machen sich hier was vor, was vielleicht auch besser so wäre... „Lady, ich werde mich auch nützlich machen und ihnen diesen gemeinen Schuft einfangen, der es wagte sie zu belästigen!“, ruft Carpaccio mit entschlossener Stimme und läuft den Weg entlang. Zahlreiche blaue Sprenkel landen auf dem Boden, auf dem er hastig entlanggeeilt ist. Mind atmet aus und ein kleines, aber kräftiges Freudengefühl drängt sich in seine Gedanken. „Arina.. ich bin froh dich wiederzusehen..“ Er drückt sie fest an sich. Wenn er etwas verstanden hat, dann, das Körperkontakt wahre Wunder für das Gemüt vollbringen kann. Hätte er es doch nur früher angenommen... Tara schwirrt ihm immer noch im Hinterkopf herum, was ihn doch etwas beunruhigte. „Was machst du hier, Mind?“, fragt Arina ihn spontan, was sein schlechtes Gewissen etwas zur Seite schob. Er drückt sie noch einmal an sich- welch erhellendes Gefühl. „Du bist nicht Mind!“, beginnt sie zu Lachen. „Der echte Mind würde sich nicht so an eine Dame anschmiegen..ich bin aber ehrlich gesagt auch sehr überrascht und natürlich froh dich wiederzusehen, auch wenn du mich nicht angerufen hast“, fügt sie etwas ernster hinzu. „Ja, ich habe das vergessen, es ist einiges passiert.“ Er schweigt kurz und denkt angestrengt nach. „Du, ich habe noch eine Frage. Wieso dieses Schauspiel eben? Du wurdest doch gar nicht überfallen, oder angegriffen.“ Sie nickt kurz, guckt ihm aber freudig in die Augen. „Das ist der erste Teil- ich möchte mich bei dir revanchieren, weil du mir das Leben gerettet hattest. Wenn du magst, erkläre ich dir kurz was los ist.“ Er sagt nichts weiter, was sie als Zeichen der Aufmerksamkeit deutet. „Ich bin aus verschiedenen Gründen hier auf der Insel und habe auch einen netten jungen Mann kennengelernt- sei nicht eifersüchtig, es läuft nichts zwischen uns.“ Sie schaut ihn erwartungsfreudig an. „Er hat dich und den Typen, der dich verfolgt hat, wohl im Wald entdeckt. Dann kam er zu mir und fragte mich, ob wir dir nicht helfen könnten, weshalb wir uns ein kleines Schauspiel ausgedacht haben, was begründen sollte, weshalb du so eifrig aus dem Wald gelaufen bist. Nicht, um vor dem Typen zu fliehen, sondern, weil du meinen Hilfeschrei gehört hast und couragiert wie du bist, hast du natürlich den schnellsten Weg zu mir genommen.“ Er guckt sie überzeugt an: „Du bist schon erste Sahne, muss ich zugeben..was ist mit denn jetzt mit deinem Freund. Wenn er wirklich erwischt wird, dann kriegt er von dem Typen bestimmt eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel, da er dich ja belästigt hat.“ „Keine Angst, der ist flink, er wird schon heile zurückkommen“, entgegnet sie sicher. „Und weswegen bist du nun hier? Hat das vielleicht persönliche Gründe?“, fragt er Sie. Sie dreht sich Richtung Dorf und geht einige Schritte, sodass er ihr folgt und dabei ihre Antwort abwartet. „Ich mag das noch nicht verraten, das ist streng geheim“, sagt sie lächelnd. Er nickt nur grinsend und geht neben ihr her. Dabei vergisst er völlig, die Tropfsteinhöhle erkunden zu wollen. Jetzt wo Carpaccio nicht dort war, hätte er sie ohne unangenehme Konfrontationen durchkämmen können. Erzähler: „Das Wiedersehen mit seiner Freundin hat sich nun in seinen Kopf festgesetzt- kein Petrus, keine Tara- Arina ihre freundliche Wärme hat die Beiden etwas aus seinem Sichtfeld genommen, was ihn noch mehr beruhigt. Er braucht einen klaren Kopf, um sein Ziel zu erreichen! Da wären ihm schöne Erlebnisse nun etwas wichtiger, als charakterprägende Szenarien und Worte seiner Mitmenschen aus naher Vergangenheit. Er hat noch genug Zeit, um sie fest in seinem Gedächtnis zu verankern, um sie als die Menschen zu ehren, die er nicht vergessen wollte.“ Auf dem Weg durch das Dorf gehen sie an einem Wirtshaus vorbei, dessen laute Stimmen sie überraschten. Sie bleiben stehen und Arina linst einmal kurz durch die Tür. „Die habe ich schon heute Vormittag gesehen, die hingen dann auch schon mit diesem singenden Mann herum.“ Mind schaut auch rein und muss lachen. „Das nenne ich saubere Forschungsarbeit Jungs! Aber ich mache ja gerade auch nicht mehr als ihr. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns heute Abend mit neuen Erkenntnissen wieder“, spricht er in Gedanken zu sich. „Das sind einige meiner Freunde, Arina! Wenn du willst, dann stell ich sie dir heute Abend vor. Magst du auch auf meinem Schiff übernachten? Dann könnten wir uns doch erzählen, was wir die Wochen erlebt hatten. Ich fände es interessant zu hören, mit wem Du deine Tage verbracht hattest.“ Sie schaut kurz zu Boden, während sie den Weg wieder aufgenommen haben. „Du, Mind. Hast du auch schon den Verlauf des Nimmerlein- Prozess mitbekommen? Ich habe Angst, das er auf freien Fuß kommt- er wird es uns sicherlich übelnehmen, das wir nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen...abgetreten sind.“ Er schaut sie verdattert an, da er vom Prozess noch nicht sehr viel gehört hat. Das einer folgen würde, hat er sich schon ausgemalt, aber das er ernsthaft freikommen könnte? Da müssen schon jede Menge Korruptionsfälle und zugekniffene Augen vorhanden sein. „Nein, aber hab keine Angst. Er hat nur Geld, wir haben aber UNS!“ Er legt ihre Hände an seine Brust. „Wir haben das Herz am rechten Fleck, dagegen wird niemand was machen können!“, sagt er ihr mit aufmunternder Stimme. Sie wischt sich eine kleine Träne aus den Augen: „Du weißt, wie man jemanden aufbauen kann- ich zerbreche mir wegen dem Typen schon seit Wochen den Kopf..und du bleibst da so ruhig, das ist absolut bewundernswert!“ Mind denkt nun an den dichtenden Petrus, der hatte manchmal wirklich die nötige Ruhe weg! Sollte er ihr seine Geschichte erzählen? Sie gehen weiter die Straße entlang, die sie Richtung Schiff bringen würde. Ein Blick in ihr leicht betrübtes Gesicht verrät ihm die Antwort: Es würde sie nur Beide in ein unglückliches Gefühl treiben, das, was sie im Moment ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnten. Sie beschlossen noch eine extra Runde zu drehen. Beim Spazieren fielen ihnen immer wieder Gesprächsthemen ein, vor allem Mind, der wusste, dass er sich wieder ernsteren Dingen zuwenden müsste, sobald er an Bord gehen wird. Das Gespräch über das weitere Vorgehen auf der Insel würde ihn erwarten, dann muss er auch wieder all seinen Verstand darauf fixieren müssen. Jetzt war die Atmosphäre viel freier und entspannter! Sie genossen beide diesen sonnigen Nachmittag und hatten sich Einiges zu erzählen. Erzähler: „Der Tag nähert sich langsam der Abenddämmerung entgegen, die überraschenderweise ziemlich früh auf dieser Inselgruppe eintritt.“ Sie gehen den Weg entlang, der nur noch wenige Meter vom Strand entfernt war. „Es brennt schon Licht auf dem Schiff. Meine Freunde werden dich sicher mögen, keine Angst!“ Er zeigt auf das Deck auf welchem schon einige Gestalten entlanggegangen sind. Sie nickt etwas bedrückt. „Du, ich habe eben etwas unheimliches gehört..vielleicht ist es nur Einbildung, aber seitdem der Mond am Himmel steht, höre ich hinter uns immer wieder tapsige langsame Schritte. Als würde man uns verfolgen.“ Mind dreht sich um, es ist allerdings schon dunkel, sodass er nichts weiter Verdächtiges entdeckt. „Bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich sehe nämlich nichts..“ „Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher..hör da!“ Ein knackender Ast ist hinter ihnen zu hören. „Jetzt höre ich es auch, aber es wird wohl nicht dieser Typ von heute Mittag sein, der ist ja immer noch auf der Suche nach deinem Freund!“, grinst Mind vergnügt, was Arina nun weniger amüsant findet. Die tapsigen Schritte werden schneller und ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein Scharren ist zu hören. „Auuuuuuwwwwww“ Sie drehen sich erschrocken um und starren auf eine felsige Anhöhe, auf der tatsächlich kein Mensch steht. Es ist ein Wolf! Sein Fell glänzt leicht bläulich im Mondschein, ein schöner und seltener, aber zugleich auch erschreckender Augenblick. „Was sollen wir tun? Uns unauffällig wegbewegen, während er weiter den Mond anheult?“, fragt Arina ängstlich. Mind schaut sich das Tier genauer an, worauf er stutzig wird, sein analytischer Verstand setzt wieder ein- vorbei mit der Entspannung vom Nachmittag. „Leben in diesen klimatischen Bedingungen überhaupt solche Wölfe? Schau dir die Größe an..normalerweise leben große Wölfe in kälteren Gebieten...unfassbar, was man hier entdecken kann!“ „Du solltest nicht schwärmen, sondern lieber ein paar Schritte weggehen, das ist ein wildes Tier.. denk doch nur mal an die Tiere von Nimmerlein..“ Sie gehen vorsichtige Schritte zurück, jederzeit bereit zum rennen. Schließlich sind solche Tiere oft unberechenbar. Gebannt beobachten sie, wie der Wolf von der Anhöhe herabspringt und sich ihnen langsam aber sicher nähert.